When and If You Die
by LoreleiStabler
Summary: EO forever. Olivia and Elliot run into trouble in a warehouse. involves a seven year old. not Fault! just something in one of my dreams! First FF, so be nice.


_** _**Disclaimer: unfortunately, They do not belong to me. If they did, Elliot would never have left and he would have never gotten back with Kathy, meaning no Eli! And he would be at least dating Liv. They belong to Dick Wolf. **

"_Elliot!" She screamed. All I knew was pain as a knife slit my throat. I guess I fell, because I was on the ground. Olivia leaned over me, her hands on my neck. They were so cold. I blinked once. _

"_Elliot, hold on. It'll be ok. Don't die on me, El!" Why isn't she calling for a bus? Why not go after the perp? "Liv…" I could hardly speak, but I needed to say it. She needed to know. _

"_Shh. Don't talk El." She told me. I could tell Olivia was beginning to shake. Her hands were hardly keeping the blood from seeping out of my neck, and her scarf was already soaked. She tried to smile. "O-Olivia…I" I tried again. She shook her head and more tears fell down her face._

"_Just hold on El. It'll be alright." She told me. But it wouldn't. I knew that, and so did she. "Liv, I- I Love…" I could tell that I was beginning to fade away. Out of this world. "Elliot! Don't leave me! You cant! I love you to!" _

_She started sobbing more. I hate making her cry. I cant leave her. She cant raise kids on her own. I wont put her through that. I closed my eyes. The pain is too much. I cant bear it anymore. "open your eyes, El. Please, for-" her words were cut off. Why? Damn you, eyes. Open! It felt like it took eternity, but they finally opened. Blood was spilling past her lips. Oh God, no! She looked up at me, and fear was evident in her eyes. She had removed her hands from my throat, and I realized she was holding her stomach. I tried to focus on why. Olivia looked down as well, and whimpered. I could make out the tip of a knife protruding from her stomach. No, NO, NO! Olivia looked at me one last time before the knife slipped out and she fell on my chest. She was dead. I started crying. God, you could have taken me, but why her! Why did you have to take her? Its not fair. My own life was starting to fade away as well. She couldn't be dead though. I shook her gently. _

"_Liv…" I got no response. "LIV!" I tried again. It was no use. She really was dead. _

I jolted awake. There was a figure on my chest. "Oh god!" I whispered. It was Olivia, My wife of 17 years.

"liv, wake up." There wasn't a possible way she was dead, right? Someone tell me that didn't happen!

"Olivia!" I shook her harder. She groaned. I felt a wave of relief flow through me. "Olivia?" I shook her a little more gently this time. She opened her eyes and I sighed with relief.

"El?" she whispered. It took her a second, but she realized where she was. So did I, why were we in our room? I thought we were on the warehouse floor?

"Oh my God, Elliot. Did I hurt you?" she carefully sat up so she didn't accidently bump my neck. I shook my head. "no, its alright. Go back to sleep" I just wanted to have her near me. That was the worst nightmare I had had in a long time. She didn't seem convinced. Placing her hands on my cheeks, she said, "Are you sure?"

I nodded and grabbed her arms to pull her back on top of me. I didn't need her worrying. She gasped and pulled away. I was confused, and then I remembered why. I closed my eyes. God I was so stupid. A few days before the incident, a suspect had grabbed her arms forcibly. He left bruises, and I just grabbed them. By accident.

"Liv, I'm so sorry, I forgot." I told her. She looked back at me and attempted a smile. "Its ok, El. At least I wasn't attacked by a psychopathic 7 year old."

**Authors Note: **

**So yea, this is not my first fanfiction, but it is the first that I am uploading. It's a one shot, and short I know. It was longer, but my dog ate most of it unfortunately. I wrote this a year ago, which is why I cant remember all of it. I absolutely love SVU! EO all the way! Read and Review please!**

**OMG! I just realized something! SVU! S**ulfur **V**anadium **U**ranium! **SVU! Ha ha!**

**I'm such a nerd. My mother is a chemistry teacher, so yea. Anyways peace out Y'all! **

**I think I might have ADD or something! O.o**


End file.
